Black and White
by Volleyball3Girl
Summary: I guess you could say I was a little old-fashioned, born in the wrong era. I believe that everything is black and white, with no grey areas between. I always wished I could go back, back to when my ideas were acceptable and no one judged me or hated me because of it. I kept thinking that maybe I was born in this era to bring back the old-fashioned way, the right way. StevexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Black and White**

**Disclaimer: Alright, let's get his over with. I do not own any of the characters or world of Captain America. I also will not make profit from this fanfiction. **

**I intend for nothing to be offensive to you. You have been warned.**

…

**Prologue**

…

According to the world today, I was considered the bad guy. Today we are allowed to have rights that are not natural and stripped of those that are. It wasn't acceptable to my teachers to read my Bible in class, it wasn't acceptable to my peers to voice my opinion, and it wasn't acceptable to anyone to support our military. No, I was expected to be tolerant, soft-spoken, and broad-minded. But, then again, that's not who I am.

I was born and raised on a farm in a small town in North Carolina. My family was as American as all get-out. We were all God fearing, gun-toting, flag waving conservatives. That's the way I was raised and loved it that way. We were in Church every time the doors were open, we skipped school to go hunting, and we were the ones everyone complained about on the Fourth of July. We're just your average America loving country folks. Well, maybe average isn't the right word, because there was nothing about me that was average.

Not many people grew up with the same values as me, even in a small town where I knew everyone. I guess you could say I was a little old-fashioned, born in the wrong era. I believe that everything is black and white, with no grey areas between. I always wished I could go back, back to when my ideas were acceptable and no one judged me or hated me because of it. I kept thinking that maybe I was born in this era to bring back the old-fashioned way, the right way. But I couldn't help but want to get out of the struggle and the hardships. That's why, when asked, I took the job without hesitation. And looking back, I wouldn't want it any other way.

…

**A/N: So here's the prologue, I hope to get the first chapter up sometime soon, but no promises. Review if you want me to update or want to read the story so I know if it's worth it or not. Thanks for your time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Dream

Black and White

Chapter 1: Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing… blah, blah, blah…

…

"I've got your back!" I screamed to him as he threw his shield to take down more aliens. They came out of the sky like leaves falling in the heart of autumn. We would kill one and three more would take its place. I kicked one in the face, then picked a spear off the ground and stabbed another. I ran over to Rodgers' right as Thor fell out of the sky, zapping the aliens with lightening. For a moment we were in the clear, not an alien in sight, although the screams of the people of Manhattan echoed off the vacant buildings.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked as he walked over to the so-called 'god of lightening.'

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." He replied, steadying himself.

"Thor's right, you got to deal with these guys," Stark said from somewhere up above.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked as we watched from a distance.

"As a team," Cap said, taking on the role of leadership that we all knew he was capable of .

"I have unfinished business with Loki—"

"Yeah, we get in line," Hawkeye said, assessing his arrows for any damage.

"Save it," Cap walked to the middle of us. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We've got Stark up top. He's going to need us to…" He drifted off as a moped was heard from behind us. Banner parked his moped and walked over to where we were standing.

"So, this all seems horrible," He said as he approached us, looking at Natasha.

"I've seen worse," She replied, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse," She nodded her head as though to prove her point.

"Stark, we got him," Cap said as Natasha and Banner continued their stare down.

"Banner?" Was the reply across the communicator.

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," He came around the corner with a giant alien creature on his tail.

"I—I don't see how that's a party," They got closer, wrecking everything they came in contact with. Banner turned and started walking towards the giant creature.

"Dr. Banner," Cap said, taking a few steps toward him. "Now might be a really good time to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry," Banner turned towards the creature and transformed into the 'giant green rage monster,' smashing the head of the creature into the ground with only seconds to spare. The creature stopped, but the momentum carried its body over itself, revealing an unarmored area.

"Hold on," Stark shot an explosive into the exposed area. We all hid to dodge the debris, Steve holding me close while protecting us with his shield. The creature fell; all of the aliens became enraged. We stood tall in our circle and silently proclaimed that the Avengers are nothing to be messed with. Just then, more of the enormous monsters came out of the portal.

"Guys," Natasha said, directing out attention towards them.

"Call it Captain," Stark said from my left.

"Alright, listen up." He took a few steps away. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it around or you turn it to ash."

"Want to give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked."

"Right, better clench up Legolas." Stark grabbed him and flew to the roof Cap pointed out.

"Thor," the Captain continued. "You've got to try to bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightening, light the bastards up." Thor swung his hammer and flew off. Cap turned to Natasha. "You and me, we stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here." He turned to me, his eyes softening as he spoke. "Charlotte," he spoke my name with such clarity and emotion that it made my heart swell. Then, his eyes shifted, they become confused and distant. "You need to wake up."

"What?" I asked, extremely confused at his orders.

"Wake up." Then it ended.

I opened my eyes to hear banging on my door. "Charlotte, if you don't get up you're going to be late!"

_What just happened?_ I looked around my room as everything became clearer. I sighed and covered my face with a pillow, my cheeks burning. _You just had a dream about the Avengers. You are such a dork, Charlotte Pennington. I cannot believe that happened. _I sat up and removed my pillow as the door opened. My roommate, Lauren, walked in with her hands behind her back.

"Not suspicious at all." I smiled at her as she took a seat on bed.

"Yeah, well whatever." She rolled her eyes dramatically. Her voice was cheery as usual. How anyone could be happy of the morning was beyond me. "Anyway, you're running a little late—"

"So I've heard." I said, thank goodness sarcasm is always there for me.

"Shush, this is important" She cleared her throat. "Charlotte Gray Pennington, I present to you breakfast." She brought her arm around for me to see. In her hand was a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"And this helped me hurry up because?" I drew out the last word, my accent coming through. She gave me a look and handed me the bowl. I looked inside to see no milk. "No milk?" I looked up at her and smirked. "You know me too well."

"Well, that's what two years does for you!" She beamed, her attitude infectious, causing me to crack a smile myself.

Lauren and I had been roommates for two years, best friends since she moved in. When I first moved up here I found a rather large apartment for rent that was within walking distance to the College. The only thing was I couldn't pay for it myself. That's when I decided to find a roommate. I wasn't too picky, but they had to have certain qualifications. For example, the applicant had to be female, tidy, and orderly. She needed to know how to handle boundaries and not leaver her stuff all over the place. Many people came, but only a few made an impact. In the end, I narrowed it down to two, Lauren and Vanessa. Vanessa was an ideal roommate. She had coca skin, dark eyes, and chocolate curly, voluptuous hair. She was skinny, but also built, nowhere near fat or anorexic, she was the perfect medium. She was clean, kept her stuff to herself, and could most certainly cover the rent. Her father was the head of a large company in Pennsylvania; she came here so she could branch out and be her own person. I don't see how using daddy's money to do all that was "branching out." Her father was loaded, she told me of all the cool things we could do, parties, expensive trips, the usual. Like I said, ideal roommate, right? She was ideal for anyone except me. None of that swooned me, I didn't want to go to the parties, or skip class, or leave town to go to Hawaii (even though that would be awesome.) I got here on my own merit and not daddy's money and that is how I want to keep it.

Then, there was Lauren. She is 5 feet 3 inches of pure joy. She has straight strawberry blonde hair that went down to her mid-back, beautiful sapphire eyes, a fair complexion, and she was a little bit larger than normal. She was not fat by any means, but she wasn't average. I feel like that makes her even more beautiful in her own way. She was very organized and could pay for the rent. She was a waitress at a restaurant in the city. She had a preppy personality and an optimistic outlook on life. She was a year older than me, so she knew the campus and town really well. She also went to a local church, which was great considering my views. In the end, it was Lauren who showed up at my doorstep the next morning. It was then that I realized my mistake of picking a morning person. Who moves in at 7 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday? To be honest, I was in sleeping when she texted me and told me she was here. Then, I had to help her get moved in – she had a ton of stuff – and fix us breakfast. The whole time she was talking away while I resisted the urge to slam my head into the counter repeatedly.

I still cannot believe that happened two years ago. We dealt with out differences, which we found out wasn't that much, and became best friends. That's why I could never be mad at her for waking me up.

"Remember, that government guy is coming to speak to your class today. I thought you were super excited about that! If you don't leave in—" she looked at the clock. "— Ten minutes you won't make it!"

"Good thing I took a shower last night then," I grumbled, getting out of bed. Lauren exited my room as I stripped out of my pajamas. My first lecture was at 8 o'clock, it was 7:35. It takes me ten minutes to walk there on a good day. I looked though my closet and decided on a dark pair of jeans, tucked into brown boots, and a kind-of-not-really-dress shirt. I ran into the bathroom, scarfing down Frosted Flakes, and put on some eye liner and mascara. I put my hair up into a messy bun with two small strands down to shape my face. I ran back to my room, grabbed an old sweatshirt from the chair, just in case the Mid-September breeze gets too chilly, and grabbed my book bag. I ran by the sink and placed the empty bowl inside.

"You're wearing _that_ to school?" Lauren said from across the room, her face filled with disgust. I put my laptop in my bar, grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Unlike the rest of the rest of the people in New York, I don't care about fashion." I yelled as I walked out the door.

As I came out, the fresh breeze of almost autumn air filled my senses. As I predicted it was a little chilly so I put on my sweatshirt and kept walking. The city was packed – no surprise there – so it was a good thing I only lived a few blocks from the campus. I had forgotten that the government agent was coming to my class today. I have no idea why they would send anyone to my Human Phycology II class; I heard something about them going to all the science classes. Hopefully this would be a neat experience, or actually apply to me.

I walked onto campus with a crowd of people. I continued onto my class which, thankfully, is close to the entrance. I walked just in time for my class to begin. As I came though the doorway I scanned the class, only twelve people showed up, go figure. I don't even know how the people who don't show up to class even got in this school.

"Good morning," my teacher, Mr. Williams, said as he went through papers on his desk. I walked over to my desk and sat down.

"You were close today." I rolled my eyes as I got my things from my book bag and placed them on my desk. "You, my friend, have a terrible procrastinating problem." I turned and looked at the guy sitting next to me.

"And you don't?" Wyatt smiled at me and I grinned back, his smile could make anyone giddy. Other than Lauren, Wyatt was my only friend. He was tall, about 6 feet 2 inches, and had eyebrow length dark brown hair. He liked to do what I call the "Beiber flip" to keep it out of his face. It was something that annoyed me, but yet I found it kind of attractive. He played football in high school and worked out so he was kind of built, not overly stocky, but about the perfect build. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green; I could gaze into his eyes for hours and be lost in a sea of green. In all, he was pretty hot. I didn't really think of him like that too often, but sometimes it was a little distracting. One time Lauren, he, and I had a sleepover at our apartment and he decided to take a shower. After he finished he walked out with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and his abs – oh my goodness, his abs – they are amazing. He walked out like it was completely normal while I gawked at him. I'm not going to lie, I thought about doing some bad things to him right then, things that I needed a bar of soap and lots of praying to get out of my head. After that, how could you not be at least a little attracted to him? But we're cool, nothing going on except a little friendly flirting every now and then.  
"So what do you think about this government guy coming in today?" Wyatt asked as he leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head.

"I think that it will be totally cool or completely boring."

"I'm leaning more towards the latter; we don't know anything about this guy. What if he's like a secret agent or something?" His eyes got really big and he used hand motions as he talked, which was also extremely cute.

"Don't get your hopes up too high," I laughed. The door opened and in came a man in a suit with a briefcase. "Speak of the devil."

"Good morning, everyone!" The man said in a cheery voice. "My name is Agent Coulson, I work with S.H.I.E.L.D. Today's visit will be brief as I just need all of you to fill out a quiz about yourself. We are looking for candidates for a new operation that we are doing and we would like some new minds to be a part of it," he started taking papers out of his briefcase. "We just need you to fill out a few questions about yourself, then we will call you back if we are interested." He passed out the papers as he spoke.

He finished talking as he approached mine and Wyatt's table and gave us our papers. "Thank you," I said as he handed me my quiz.

"No, thank you. Miss?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Charlotte Pennington."

"Miss Charlotte." I looked down at the papers in my hands as he walked away.

…

**A/N: Wow I finally got the first chapter done! Was it worth the wait? Probably not, but I am so sorry for it being so late. AP Language is going to be the death of me. This is my first day off of volleyball since the middle of July. Because of a lot of personal issues, don't expect updates too regularly, I will get to them went I can. I write my ideas in a notebook, but this is the first time I have been able to type it. Oh my goodness I have many plans for this story. It is going to be amazing! But, of course, that is your opinion. I hope that you liked it! Please review, I would love to know what I can do to improve your experience thought our journey together.**

**I would also like to say that I completely respect whatever opinion you have. There may be some parts of this story that have completely conservative views and if you have a problem with it then you'll have to ignore it because it plays a role in this story. Thank you to reviewers who do not have accounts. I will give a shout out to everyone who reviews and will personally answer any question you have in the next chapter or though PM if I am able to or it does not give away too much information.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this, it means a lot to have people actually like my writing(: Hope you guys have a wonderful week. See you next time.**


End file.
